The Star and The Moon
by SaYue-San
Summary: Sakura was dumped by Li and Yue is there to pick up the pieces. A oneshot YXS I like the pairing. PLEASE Read and Review I need some CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. Thank you! To all the people who have read and reviewed thank you all so much.


**The Star and the Moon.**

Sakura walked towards the towering moon guardian.

"Yue this isn't the way things were meant to be. What went wrong?" Sakura fell to the floor in tears, Yue looked all around he hadn't seen his mistress cry for a long time and it troubled him greatly.

Just two hours ago Sakura was a normal happy 17 year old, who excelled in Gymnastics, Cheerleading and baton twirling, whom also had been in a happy 3 year relationship with Li Showron, a Chinese exchange student who had come to Tomeda, Japan to capture the Clow cards against Sakura. Instead of staying rivals Sakura and Li developed feelings for each other and when Sakura had won the right to be the mistress of the Clow cards Li had stayed behind in Tomeda to help Sakura. They finally declared their love for each other because of the Void card. Sakura thought that the Void card had erased Li's memory of his love for Sakura forever.

FLASHBACK

"I love you Li." Sakura said as she started to cry, he wasn't even looking at her. Then . . .

"I love you to Sakura." Li looked up at Sakura with a smile on his face.

"Oh Li Kun!" shouted Sakura as she ran up to him and kissed him as she hugged him.

END FLASHBACK

Now that was over. Sakura had seen Li earlier with Mae-ling Rae, he'd stopped smiling as he noticed Sakura and walked over to her.

"Ah Sakura San I'm glad I ran into you I need to talk to you."

"Li Kun, What is it? Sakura was scared she knew Li's serious tone.

"I'm going back to Hong Kong I'm going to marry Mae-ling. I love her not you."

Sakura couldn't stop crying as Yue lifted her into his arms and took into the moonlit sky.

"Sakura Sama, please stop crying it hurts me deeply to see you cry."

"I'm sorry Yue San, it's just I can't believe that after 3 years he decides that she is better for him than me, How does that work out? It makes no sense." Yue landed at Sakura's front door and looked into Sakura's eyes

"I'm staying with you tonight, go open your window I'll be there waiting."

"Yue I . . ."

"No you've looked after me during my times of trouble and now it's my turn, now go." Sakura ran into the house and up to her room. Keroberos was no where to be seen

"That's different." Said Sakura as she opened her window, Yue clambered through.

"What's different?" Yue said as he straightened up

"Kero's normally here playing computer games. . . Oh I remember now he's at Eli San's for the night visiting Suppi Chan. I'll go make your bed up." As Sakura went to walk away Yue grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"No not yet let's just sit, you need to rest." He said as he steered her towards the bed and sat her down "Now I know you and you'll just put a smile on when really you are dieing inside. So sit and tonight it's my turn to comfort you." Sakura looked at her Guardian and saw something in his eyes that she thought she would never see. Love. He loved Sakura and now was his time to show Sakura just how much he loved her.

Yue leaned over and kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek "I want you to forget about him, just for tonight, and tomorrow we'll deal with this together." Yue brought Sakura into an embrace that Sakura could not resist.

"He's my guardian, but his touch feels so right." Sensing her doubt Yue pulled away but Sakura stopped him. "No. You're right I should forget about him. Especially when you, Yue, are here to comfort me." She leaned up and kissed him. Yue was surprised at first but it felt so right and he held her to him so her breasts pressed against his chest. This sent fire through his body making him want Sakura even more. He broke the kiss off. "Are you sure you want me?" asked Yue with hunger in his eyes, drinking in the sight of the matured Clow mistress breathing heavily and hair disheveled. "You know I do. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't. I have always wanted you Yue I just didn't think you had feelings for me, and when Li made his feelings known I . . ."

"Shhh. I have you now and that is all I care about. I'll take you to heaven and I'll keep you there. I'll never make you cry I swear. I love you Sakura and I have always loved you." Yue pulled Sakura towards him and kissed her again, this time Sakura was the surprised party. She never knew Yue could feel like this especially towards her, but she did love him, as soon as she admitted this fact to herself all the pain and anger towards Li disappeared and she allowed her hands to find their way through the gorgeous moon guardian's hair, then down to his face feeling the softness of his skin and breathing in his scent. She then moved her hands down to his chest. Yue was running his hands down her back felling her shiver with delight when he reached a certain spot. Then he undid his tunic and let it fall round his waist letting Sakura feel his toned chest, he then undid Sakura's shirt and gently removed it to expose her chest at which he broke off the kiss and moved down to her breasts, and licked one of her nipples, Sakura gasped in delight and grabbed his hair. His other hand wandered to her other breast and cupped it, massaging it making Sakura's gasps more frequent. Yue stopped and laid Sakura down gently then he removed her skirt to reveal her white panties. Yue noticed they were already damp with the pleasure he had already bestowed upon her, he smiled then he went back up to Sakura's lips and kissed her again. Then he kissed all the way down her body making his way to her damp mound which he kissed over her panties, he could hear Sakura's moans as he did it so he pulled her panties off and buried his tongue in her core making her breathing ragged and her moans more urgent. Yue couldn't stop, hearing Sakura moan spurred him on to make her happier and he replaced his tongue with his fingers then concentrated his tongue on her clit making her squirm with delight. "Oh Yue." Moaned Sakura, this drove Yue wild, he had longed to hear Sakura call his name like this for years. Yue carried on until he felt Sakura start to tighten around his fingers and she was moaning louder, still he licked her clit until he was sure she had finished her orgasm. Then he went back up to Sakura's face. She had her eyes closed. Yue watched her twitch taking in the orgasm then she brought her arms around him and pulled him towards her and kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered in his ear and she kissed him again. While they were kissing Sakura loosened Yue's trousers and lowered them so Yue's engorged manhood was released and Sakura closed her hand around it and started to massage it still deep in the kiss. Then she broke the kiss off and giggled at Yue then slid down the bed and took his manhood into her mouth, taking the whole length in one, using her tongue when she got to the top to lick his helmet making Yue the one now moaning with pleasure as he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Sakura carried on up and down showing Yue she wasn't the only one going to heaven. Sakura felt his manhood start to contract as he came in her mouth, she made sure not to let a drop escape, and she swallowed it all. Yue looked down at Sakura and couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was as she crawled up towards Yue and kissed him again their hands roaming unfettered by fear of what the other would think. They were as one laid on the bed kissing, locked in a heart pumping embrace. They stopped kissing and laid in each others arms letting the events that had just taken place wash over them, and then Yue broke the silence. "That was heaven." He said kissing Sakura on her head and catching the scent of her hair which made him want her even more. "I know, you said you would take me to heaven and you did so I returned the favor." Sakura said in a husky voice kissing his chest. Yue laid Sakura on her back gently and kissed her then said "I want you forever Sakura." "I want you forever too Yue." With that Sakura grabbed hold of his erect manhood and directed it into her core. She gasped in delight as Yue pushed his manhood into her core, in and out repeatedly getting faster leaning down to kiss her while he made her moan with intense pleasure. Yue continued to pump in and out of Sakura as he felt close to climax; he slowed down and let Sakura build up her excitement, until she told Yue in a raspy, breathless voice. "Faster, harder." Yue obliged and started to pump into Sakura with such a force Sakura looked in pain but her screams of pleasure told Yue to the contrary. They were both building up to a climax Yue started to explode first shooting his seed deep into Sakura's mound but still continuing with the same force until Sakura also started to climax her screams got louder and she was bucking with waves of pleasure making Yue's climax more intense than the last. He leaned down to kiss Sakura deeply after they had both finished still deep in her mound. He then removed himself from her, laid down next to her and pulled Sakura towards him in an embrace that made Sakura feel safe, so safe that she fell asleep with in seconds of Yue taking hold of her. Yue noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep and gazed at her face thinking how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. He fell asleep lost in Sakura's beauty, he would protect her forever. Their love was complete.


End file.
